


Valuble Assets

by triaux



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Feelings, Guilt, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triaux/pseuds/triaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint begins to think about Silver, admiring his dedication to the crew and the impact he has made on Flint's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flint's POV

The sun beat down on the white, sandy beach as the crew members worked, cataloguing supplies and loading crates onto carts. Captain Flint stood back giving orders every now and then as he checked on the progress of the various tasks. His eyes drifted between the men and came to rest on Silver. 

He watched as Silver loaded the supplies noting the way he made ease of the work desite his hadicap. Silver had made himself a valuable asset to the crew and Flint thought despite all that had occurred, he made a fair Quartermaster.

As he looked on, Flint supposed he liked Silver's appearance between his tanned skin, dark curls, and clear blue eyes that were always bright and seemingly up to no good. 

Oh, alright Flint admitted he very attractive and- also looking at Flint. The Captain quickly tore his eyes away and resumed surveying the scene, trying to appear bored. 

He actually felt a shock of embarrassment, though he had no real reason for it he was just looking at Silver after all...

Flint couldn't help but glance back and felt relieved after seeing Silver was busying himself again. The Captain gave a mental sigh. He was frustrated. 

He didn't want to feel anything for anyone at a time like this. There was a mission to complete and not to mention all of the problems that it could cause. Silver would never return his emotions anyways. 

Flint cursed himself for feeling this way. He had promised himself after all...promised that after Thomas- after Thomas died he would not have feelings for anyone again.

Of course Flint had loved Miranda but in a very different way and only because of the circumstances.

But how he was starting to feel toward Silver...he sighed. Flint shook himself mentally and resolved to ignore it, or at least put it off until later to think about. 

As Flint turned to attend to head back up the beach to attend to some other duty, he did not see that John Silver's gaze had shifted back to him once again.


	2. Silver's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets a glimpse of what Silver is feeling during the same scene.

Silver was determined to work just as hard as the others to finish the job. His leg may make it twice as hard but he resolved that he wasn't going to show weakness. 

He sweated in the hot sun as he worked along with Billy and the rest of the crew.  
As he bent down to grab hold of another set of materials, he felt Flint watching him from several yards away. 

Just as he looked up to see what Flint was getting at, the Captain flicked his eyes back across the scene before him.

Something about the look was unusual and Silver wondered what it was all about. He started to think that maybe Flint was hiding something from him...

He started to pack boxes again as he pondered the intensity of the gaze. Silver supposed he was used to being stared at by the Captain. Usually when Silver made one of his snide remarks.

This time though, it was different. As if there was almost a bit of fear mixed in his stormy, green eyes. No not fear... just uncertainty. Confusion maybe? 

It was hard to tell. As good as Silver's people skills were, Flint was not the easiest of men to read. But Silver realized he probably knew the Captain better than anyone else at the time. 

They had formed a relationship of mutual dependence out of necessity, but now Silver wasn't sure what they had become. The Captain didn't scare him, but Silver always remained guarded as if Flint was a bomb that would explode at any time. 

He looked back up, wondering if Flint would look at him again, but saw that he was walking away with his usual determined air. 

"You alright?", a voice said.

"Yeah, fine..." Silver replied after realizing it was Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again :)  
> I will soon be uploading a longer, more in depth fic about these two.


	3. BONUS: Billy's POV

Billy watched as Flint stared at Silver and Silver stared at Flint.

 

 _That's some gay shit™ right there_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dumb and ruined the nice moment sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! This is my first real fanwork. Feedback is appreciated


End file.
